tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Gamer Rarity
Ask 'Gamer' Rarity is a beautiful drawn ask blog with a unique art style, run by Ruby Sunrise. Instead of jumping straight into a game-loving Rarity, this blog circles around the development of Rarity's gaming hobby. As of now, the only games Rarity has gotten her hooves on are Amnesia: the Dark Descent and Team Fortress 2. So far, the blog jumps back and forth between actual gaming and general content, each game being featured in a small story arc. The first arc (featuring Amnesia: The Dark Descent) features comics as well as Ask drawn responses. (This page is still a work in progress.) Origin The mod of Ask Gamer Rarity originally created a Luna gaming desktop, featuring the mane 6 in the attire of several different games. Many people questioned why Rarity was dressed up as Daniel from Amnesia, so the artist decided to make a comic of Rarity's experiance with the horror game. Later on, the mod felt the urge to make an ask blog, and Ask Gamer Rarity was born. Gaming 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent' Rarity's first official game, featuring a mixture of comics and Ask responses. Rarity first found out about the game via gossip, and upon looking it up was entranced with Alexander's outfit, and neglecting to further investigate the game's true nature, she bought the game. Being a pony that has only heard about games and had never set a single hoof on one, Rarity hardly understood the controls and frequently became distracted with real life events. This resulted in hours of the game being open, but Rarity never advancing out of the starting hallway. This 'arc' is still unfinished, Rarity having been distracted once again by Ask Gamer Luna's request that she assist in the recently released MvM mode in TF2. 'Team Fortress 2' Rarity's second game, and the only gaming arc that is officially finished as of now. Rarity's entrance into this title was at first prompted by Rainbow Dash - once she heard Rarity was starting to get into games, the pegasus made her download TF2. However, once Princess Luna asked Rarity to assist her in MvM, Rarity didn't need to be convinced any further to play. Rarity played through all the TF2 classes, failing miserably with all of them. Rarity seemed to fall into place with the Spy best in the end, and after months of training hard core with her friends, she beat them solo on TF2. However, even though she was deemed finally good enough to play with the Princess by Rainbow Dash, the fall season sensibly made the princess busy, leaving Rarity disheartened but now with time to work on her highly unattended bussiness. Designing Despite the title of 'Gamer', this blog's Rarity is still just as in tune with designing and making dresses as her canon counter part. tumblr_m8bfb2YIUZ1rd5zouo1_1280.png|Dress made for Bon Bon tumblr_m8zqccFvRD1rd5zouo1_1280.png|Dress for Carrot Top perfectdress_by_ruby_sunrise-d5bxxqo.png tumblr_m94mbbSebZ1rerwxeo1_1280.png|Dress requests tumblr_m94pclQk3G1rerwxeo1_1280.png|Dress for Human Discord tumblr_m95d9fb5K51rerwxeo1_1280.png tumblr_m952rc5taL1rerwxeo1_1280.png tumblr_ma9a71VI6h1rg8b6ko2_1280.png|Pony Faire dress tumblr_mabe98bk2v1rg8b6ko1_1280.png|Another Pony Faire dress tumblr_maeypmYwAz1rg8b6ko2_1280.png tumblr_mcq0ywuqzm1rg8b6ko1_1280.png Events Gamer Rarity has participated in the following events: *Pony Faire - A faire started by the mod of Sweet Cream. Rarity ran her own dress stall. *Nightmare Night - While not out trick-or-treating, Rarity did hand out candy (mainly truffles). Some of these events push the limits of the canon at a given time. Where necessary, such events are moved to the Ask 'Gamer' Rarity Event Blog. Take a look around! Blog Interaction *'Ask Medusa' - Medusa is a frequent and valued costumer, as well as a hat appreciator. Instead of bits, she pays Rarity in jewels... which the designer pony has no problem with at all. Whether we will ever discover Medusa's gaming prowess is yet to be seen... *'Ask Filly Rarity' - Gaming rival that has yet to be challenged. *'Ask Frigid Drift' - Only pony (that is known) to know of Rarity's secretive marshmellow secrets. Was bribed to never speak of it again. Category:Rarity Category:Canon Character Category:Mane 6 Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog